Stop Stealing!
by Sabby
Summary: Hochi meets Gerdi, and tries to stop him from stealing!


****

^^ Here it be! The story about how Hochi TRIES to teach Gerdi to stop stealing! 

Disclaimer: …yeah, yeah, yeah…if I say it, it'll make me cry…

Stop Stealing! 

Hochi sighed from where he was and looked at the small boy he had caught trying to steal some food from his storage. 

__

A Noman… He thought grumpily, _He'd better not be too advanced or anything like that…_He looked down at the boy again, who called himself Gerdi as he took a huge bite out of some bread. 

"So. You're a Noman? How ah…advanced are you?" 

"Advanced?" The boy asked, raising a green eyebrow.

"Yeah. How good are you with your stones?"

"Why should I tell you?" He narrowed his eyes, then grinned oddly, and held up in his hand-

"My earring! How did you get that?" Hochi asked in astonishment, feeling his ears where his earring was gone. He put the earring back in, just as the boy smiled goofily again and held up his other earring.

"What the?" Hochi felt his other ear, that earring was gone also! "Hmm…so. A talented robber…eh?"

In response the boy pulled out a belt.

"MY BELT?!?! GIVE THAT BACK!"

Gerdi laughed as he ran around a tired and panting Hochi, and swung his belt around the top of his head. 

"I got ur belt! I got ur belt!"

"No! Gerdi! Please give it back! I'll give you something…very special."

Gerdi felt his excitement rise. Something special? For him? Woah! Funfunfun! 

Gerdi, smiling innocently, handed the belt over to Hochi, who then hit him over the head.

"AH! OWOWOWOW! Why'd ya do that?!"

"That, is the special beating for stealing things! You must stop stealing! Or someday, you'll get clobbered."

"What's clobbereded?" Gerdi asked. 

Hochi sighed, "Follow me."

Gerdi skipped after the giant (in Gerdi's case a giant). 

"Now, I'm going to hold up some stuff, and you take the ones that you wish to take," Hochi explained to the boy who was cleaning out his ear. Hochi frowned, but put down several items. 

"If you take the ones that you shouldn't take, I will clobber you." 

Among the items were some gold, a wyvern scale, some trash, candy, some more trash, an empty bottle, and a cream puff. In about half a second, the cream puff was shoved in Gerdi's mouth, halfway eaten.

"NO! NONONO!" Shouted Hochi desperately. Gerdi, surprised but amused, spit the food all over the table and then laughed at Hochi's face covered in food. 

"You. May. Go. Now." Hochi said between gritted teeth. Gerdi skipped away and Hochi went to clean off his face. 

"I won't use food again…" he muttered and returned to the table and gaped in surprise.

The gold, wyvern scale, and candy were gone.

"GERDI! GET BACK HERE!"

It was the next day; Hochi had one more idea to stop Gerdi from stealing. He would scare him senseless. It would be good to get him back for the last few days of wasted wyvern work trying to teach him to NOT steal. The plan was to have a shed door wide open with a plate of gooey, hot, fresh cinnabuns (AN: ok, maybe they don't have cinnabuns, but it was all I could think of!). Then, when Gerdi walked in, he would close the door, and shake the shed. He put everything into place, then hid behind the shed. It was merely moments later, when he heard some footsteps, and a voice said, 

"Yummy!"

Hochi heard footsteps in the shed, then he heard the plate move. He dashed around as fast as he could, and slammed the door shut. He smiled to himself and then shook the shed, shouting so Gerdi would hear, "Ha, ha! This'll be the last time you steal Gerdi!" Then, from behind him came a voice.

"Whatcha doing Hoch?" Hochi's eyes widened, he turned around to see Gerdi looking up at him, eating a cream puff.

"I…you…what…who?" He opened the door and gasped at his blunder. 

A 10 winters old Calica stumbled out, covered in cream on her face and shoes. 

Hochi couldn't believe his bad luck, the Noman had deceived him again!

****

TA DA! ^^ I got it done…even tho no one asked for it. And I know Hochi didn't know Calica back then! But it was the only person I could use so…so there! 

Hm, any ideas about what else I should write about? I would like to know! And I just found out that the 7th book is out! _ And it's not in any of the stores around here! *GASP* Must read…bout … GERDI!

Pleeze Review! *gets on hands and knees*


End file.
